¿Recuerdas cómo ser un guerrero?
by Heich-Ess
Summary: Vegeta ha perdido sus deseos de pelear, su inasistencia al torneo pone en peligro a los Guerreros Z. ¿Podrá el príncipe de los Saiyajin recordar cómo ser un guerrero y salvar a sus...a los Guerreros Z?


_Waazzaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

 _Este es un cuento escrito especialmente para el concurso de "mobi fanfiction" realizado por los de "Por los Fan Fics de Dragon Ball" en su pagina de Facebook. Los personajes, por supuesto,no me pertenecen y los utilizo con el único propósito de entretener, Educar y Deleitar, diría el buen Horacio, hahaha._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

¿Recuerdas cómo ser un guerrero?

Estaba acostado en la cama con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la nuca y el televisor recién apagado a sus pies. Afuera el día era perfecto para entrenar en la cámara de gravedad. No obstante, el príncipe de los Saiyajin se había hecho una promesa;

 _¿Has olvidado el dolor?_

no volver a hacerlo...

La decisión no era sólo a raíz del sacrificio de Kakaroto en la pelea contra Cell. De hecho, esa era una de las razones que menos le interesaba. Vegeta no había podido proteger a Trunks, ni vengar su muerte, ni ayudar al hijo de Kakaroto a ganar la pelea. Por el contrario, les había estorbado. El príncipe de los Saiyajin se había convertido en un insecto estorboso.

¿Y qué? El destino de la Tierra no era asunto suyo.

Se dispuso a dormir, pero en ese momento sintió algo, una sensación desagradable en todo el cuerpo. La repulsión al ver la sonrisa podrida de un familiar muerto. La espada de Trunks estaba en la habitación. No supo por qué, pero el arma captó toda su atención, borrando el mundo alrededor. De inmediato, se puso de pie, tomó la espada y salió del edificio. Se detuvo un segundo antes de emprender el vuelo.

 _¿La has olvidado…_

¿Para qué iba a ir? ¿Para entregarle la espada a Trunks y luego volver a casa? ¡Pff, qué pérdida de tiempo! En ese caso, lo mejor sería volver adentro y seguir viendo el torneo por televisión, después de todo, ¿qué le iba a pasar a Trunks en un torneo donde el tipo más poderoso tan sólo era un niño asustado por su propio poder?

— ¡Vegeta! —detrás de él venía el Dr. Brief, caminando lento con su gatita en el hombro. Vegeta lo miró levemente sorprendido—. Saliste de la habitación, me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardarías en aburrirte de estar allí dentro todo el día.

— ¿Y por qué te preguntabas eso? —inquirió el príncipe de los Saiyajin, mirando a otro lado y cruzando los brazos.

El Dr. Brief sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su bata y lo encendió antes de contestar.

— Bueno, considerando que eres el príncipe de una raza guerrera muy poderosa, pensé que estar allí acostado todo el día no es tu naturaleza. Después de todo, tu deseo más grande es derrotar a Gokú, ¿no es cierto?

… _la rabia al saberte superado?_

Vegeta hizo una mueca.

— Si logro derrotar a Kakaroto, ¿cuál será el destino de la Tierra? Apuesto a que no pensaste en eso, ¿cierto? —replicó el príncipe. El Dr. Brief lo miró con los ojos repentinamente más abiertos.

— No vale la pena, Vegeta —respondió, más tranquilo de lo que el príncipe había esperado—, si derrotaras a Gokú, no podríamos hacer nada para impedir que destruyeras la Tierra. Sin embargo, si esas fueran tus intenciones, creo que la habrías destruido ahora que él está muerto, ¿no es verdad?

Vegeta lo miró fijamente un par de segundos antes de darle la espalda.

— Mi intención no es destruir el planeta, sólo me interesa derrotar a Kakaroto. —aseguró.

— ¿Para eso tienes la espada? ¿Quieres derrotarlo con ella? —preguntó el Dr. Brief—. Parece una muy buena opción, ¿qué tan bueno eres con ella?

— No estoy entrenando con la espada —replicó Vegeta con la voz apagada—. Pensaba…

 _¿Has olvidado la emoción…_

¿Por qué demonios estaba hablando con el viejo? Ni siquiera a su padre le rendía cuentas cuando era más joven. ¿Por qué lo hacía con él?

— He dejado de entrenar. —continuó, en lugar de decir: "Vete al diablo, viejo tonto."

— Ya veo —musitó el doctor—. Supongo que no hay necesidad de entrenar ahora que Gokú no está, ¿es por eso?

… _de superar tus límites?_

Hubo un momento de silencio, Vegeta comenzaba a desesperarse mientras el doctor fumaba tranquilamente.

— Recuerdas que pueden utilizar las Esferas del Dragón para revivir a Gokú, ¿verdad?

— Sí, ya lo sé.

— ¿Entonces por qué dejaste de entrenar? —no era un reclamo, en la voz del doctor había una curiosidad verdadera, sin reproches, sin exigencias, sólo una pregunta con la única intención de encontrar la verdad. Vegeta lo miró sorprendido.

 _¿Será que olvidaste…_

— ¿Acaso crees que Gokú está descansando en paz? —continuó el papá de Bulma—. Yo no lo creo, él jamás se quedó quieto en ningún momento, dudo mucho que la muerte cambie eso. Seguramente ahora mismo está entrenando mucho allá donde está —dijo, levantando la mirada al cielo—. Me sorprende mucho el progreso que ha logrado obtener ese muchacho. La tarea no la tienes fácil, pero estoy seguro de que eso ya lo sabías. La cámara de gravedad ya está lista, puedes usarla cuando quieras, la construí para ti.

Esto último lo dijo a los ojos de Vegeta con una gran sonrisa debajo de su bigote.

— No la necesito —arremetió Vegeta, volviendo a esa actitud tan suya de príncipe de la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo—. ¡Ya no pelearé!

— ¡Oh, de verdad? Es una lástima escuchar eso.

— ¿Qué caso tiene? Si nunca logro superarlo. No importa cuánto me esfuerce, no importa lo que haga, ¡el maldito Kakaroto siempre encuentra la forma de superarme!

La furia de Vegeta elevó su Ki y éste hizo estremecer la capital entera.

— ¡Nada de lo que haga funciona nunca! Y ahora me he convertido en un estorbo hasta para el hijo de Kakaroto. Soy una vergüenza, ¡no merezco el título de príncipe de los Saiyajin!

— ¡Cálmate, Vegeta! ¡Vas a destruir la casa! —pidió el Dr. Brief tirado en el suelo.

No fue en el momento, pero Vegeta se calmó gradualmente, quizá con esa demostración, el papá de Bulma entendería lo inútil de seguir entrenando.

… _cuando te sentías invencible?_

— Tienes un poder impresionante, Vegeta —dijo el Dr. Brief mientras se ponía de pie—. ¿La fuerza de los Saiyajin no tiene límites?

— Por supuesto que no. —dijo Vegeta, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

— Entonces no deberías rendirte —dijo, sorprendiendo a Vegeta— Eres el príncipe de tu raza, y aunque no lo fueras, las fuerzas de Gokú no deberían ser un inalcanzable, sino una motivación. ¿Piensas que alguna vez él se sintió satisfecho con su poder? Lo dudo, ustedes los Saiyajin y los humanos compartimos ese deseo de superación. Mira esta casa, por ejemplo, es demasiado para nosotros, pero me gusta por los animales a los que podemos darles un hogar. Hay cosas que yo no entiendo, cosas que muchos otros pensaron imposibles de realizar, incluso yo, pero no te rindes y ya, ¡te esfuerzas un poco más y un poco más! Tirar la toalla es para perdedores y tú, Vegeta, no pareces uno. siempre habrá momentos, hijo, en los que pienses vanos todos tus esfuerzos, claro, la vida no se trata de obtener las cosas fácilmente, todos debemos esforzarnos siempre, y si lo que tú deseas es derrotar a Gokú, hazlo, esfuérzate por conseguirlo, no sólo te quedes ahí tirado mirando la televisión, ni siquiera sé por qué tenemos una televisión en casa; la programación es muy aburrida a esta hora, sólo hará que pierdas el tiempo, bien podrás estar entrenando o haber participado en ese torneo al que fueron Bulma y Trunks. Pudo haber sido una buena idea pasar tiempo con tu familia, eso también es importante. Y quisiera pedirte un favor —dijo y caminó de vuelta a la casa—, cuando vuelvan a casa, traigan uno de esos deliciosos pasteles que venden en la nueva pastelería de la ciudad, ¡son deliciosos!

 _¿Has olvidado cómo ser un guerrero?_

Vegeta lo miró alejándose en silencio. Cuando el doctor entró a la casa, Vegeta miró la espada en sus manos. La apretó con fuerza y supo que Trunks y los demás estaban en peligro, pudo sentir el Ki de todos ellos desapareciendo uno a uno, enfrentándose con otro más poderoso y desconocido.

— No —se dijo a sí mismo—, no he olvidado cómo ser un guerrero y la emoción de pelear aún late en mi corazón. Volveré a superarlos, venceré los límites y en algún momento voy a eliminarte, insecto.

Juró como una plegaria a un espíritu que lo contemplaba desde el Otro Mundo, esperando ver los resultados de su entrenamiento. Ese día, gracias a las palabras del papá de Bulma, Vegeta recobró las ganas de pelear, la flama dentro de su cuerpo estalló junto con su espíritu de lucha. Se dijo, echándose a volar, que si en algún momento volvía a dudar de su capacidad, recordaría ese momento y las palabras del doctor Brief, pensaría en el bienestar de su esposa, su hijo y el orgullo que ellos sentirían al verlo luchar y no rendirse nunca.

* * *

 _0051hrs_

 _10/07/15_

 _Qué tal? Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, la idea vino a mí en el momento que vi mi película correspondiente, pero empecé a escribir como tres días después, me estoy haciendo flojo, o distraído, o simplemente viejo, no sé, ero acá está y me gustó mucho escribir este pequeño lapso de tiempo en las vidas de nuestros queridos personajes. Sé que no es a lo que estamos acostumbrados, yo soy de monstruos o sexo hahaha, pero a veces es bueno el cambio._

 _Espero que disfruten leyéndolo, tanto como yo al escribirlo. Deseenme suerte y recuerden:_

 _**Sus criticón mi sendero a la mejoráncia**_

 _**DEaMiMaZy**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»**_


End file.
